Emotionally Charged Situations
by Alchemy Between Them
Summary: Drabbles sur les différentes émotions ressenties par Jasper ... Des plus heureuses aux plus tristes, tout y passera !
1. Soif

**Drabbles sur les différentes émotions ressenties par Jasper. Chaque chapitre sera très court, je vous préviens. Il est fort probable que quelques chapitres se passent pendant un moment d'un livre ... Je vous le préciserai :)**

**Merci beaucoup de lire mon histoire ! N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez ! Voulez-vous d'autres chapitres ? Dites-moi si je dois arrêter la catastrophe ici ^^**

Chapitre 1 : Soif

* * *

Un contrôle de maths. Tous autour de moi étaient stressés. Il ne restait plus que cinq minutes, et pour la plupart, il leur restait la moitié de leur feuille à remplir. Leur stress faisait accélérer la circulation de leur sang dans leurs veines.

Ma gorge était sèche, me brûlait. Mes yeux avaient dû virer au noir. Je scannai la salle, prêt à bondir sur le premier élève venu.

Assise près de moi, Alice me serra la main, et me passa son brouillon :

_"Chasse ce soir ?"_

Indispensable.

FIN.


	2. Faim

**Drabbles sur les différentes émotions ressenties par Jasper. Chaque chapitre sera très court, je vous préviens. Je n'ai pas pu résister au fait de confronter Jasper à un humain qui meurt de faim ... **

* * *

Pour la troisième fois en dix minutes, je regardai ma montre. Je soupirai. Encore cinq minutes de cours. Je ne peux pas supporter ce prof, en train de nous raconter des balivernes sur la guerre d'Indépendance. Quand j'étais jeune, je l'avais étudiée. A une différence près : les professeurs de mon temps savaient enseigner correctement !

Encore pire que ce cours, les estomacs des élèves crient famine. Ne serait-ce qu'en regardant Mike Newton, j'avais envie de dévorer un cookie au chocolat de la cantine. Un délicieux cookie de la cantine !

Oh non ... Je commence à dérailler là. Comment réagirait ma famille si je le mangeais vraiment, que je ne faisais pas semblant ? Ils me prendraient pour un dingue avide de nourriture humaine. De dégoûtante nourriture humaine.

_Driiing ! _

C'est l'heure du déjeuner ! Cookie !

FIN.


	3. Béatitude

**Drabbles sur les différentes émotions ressenties par Jasper. Chaque chapitre sera très court, je vous préviens. **

* * *

Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi heureux qu'en cet instant précis. Pourtant, je venais de passer la journée la plus angoissante de ma vie. Quand cela arrive, on a toujours peur de ne pas dire le bon mot au bon moment, de rater sa première danse, ce genre de choses. Mais tout s'était parfaitement bien déroulé. Elle y avait veillé.

J'étais allongé sur notre lit, dans un endroit où personne ne pourrait venir troubler notre bonheur. Près de moi, me serrant la main, Alice, la plus merveilleuse des femmes de cet univers, dans sa somptueuse robe blanche.

Elle était désormais mienne, et ce pour toujours.

FIN.


	4. Ennui

**Drabbles sur les différentes émotions ressenties par Jasper. Chaque chapitre sera très court, je vous préviens. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, qui me font toutes très plaisir ! Désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y répondre cette semaine, merci au dossier manuscrit de 70 pages à faire pendant les vacances ... Mais ouf, je suis débarassée ! ^^ ****Et voici le quatrième chapitre =) **

**Ah, la magie des films romantiques ! Ou pas ... **

* * *

La salle était silencieuse, chaque personne retenait son souffle. Le personnage principal de l'histoire allait enfin avouer ses sentiments à l'homme de sa vie. Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas décidée plus tôt ? Ça m'aurait épargné deux heures d'ennui mortel.

Emmett était parti chasser, et Alice partie faire du shopping. Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir accompagnée. Je pensais que rien ne pouvait être pire que le shopping, je me trompais ... Rosalie, assise à côté de moi, avait insisté pour qu'on aille voir ce film complètement ridicule. Elle était sur le point de pleurer, enfin si elle pouvait. Je vis avec joie le nom du réalisateur apparaître sur l'écran. Je ne pus retenir un soupir de soulagement. Je suis libre !

- Ce film était vraiment ... Je n'arrive même pas à trouver le mot juste.

- Je peux t'aider Rose : ennuyeux au possible ! Pourquoi a-t-on on été voir pareille nullité ?

- Espèce d'insensible.

FIN.


	5. Inquiétude

**Drabbles sur les différentes émotions ressenties par Jasper. Chaque chapitre sera très court, je vous préviens. **

**Je tiens à faire un petit coucou à Lilynette Evans Cullen, que je ne peux pas remercier par un Review Reply. Donc, merci infiniment pour toutes tes reviews et merci de suivre mon histoire :)**

* * *

Comme chaque jour depuis deux semaines, Edward partit rejoindre Bella dès que j'eus fini de garer la voiture. Que pouvait-elle avoir de spécial ? Qu'avait-elle de plus que les autres filles qu'il a rencontré ces dernières décennies, si ce n'est une odeur absolument exquise ?

De plus, elle connaissait notre secret ... Un secret que nous nous battions pour garder. Et si elle le racontait à tout le monde ? A ses amis ? A sa famille ? Cela se solderait par un nouveau déménagement, une nouvelle maison, un nouveau lycée ... Des ennuis.

Alice me prit la main, et me glissa à l'oreille :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle ne révélera rien à personne.

Je serrai sa main dans la mienne.

- Je l'espère.

FIN.


	6. Hilarité

**Drabbles sur les différentes émotions ressenties par Jasper. Petite exception pour ce chapitre, qui est un peu plus long que les autres. Spécial Halloween ! Avec un peu de retard, mais j'espère que cela vous plaira quand même ...**

* * *

Chaque année, c'est la même histoire. Pour Halloween, les filles organisent une soirée en famille. Tout le monde doit se déguiser, puis on regarde des "films d'horreur". Elles se chargent de tout : elles vont louer des cassettes et elles s'occupent aussi des costumes ... Ça, c'est vraiment flippant !

Alice me tendit mon costume, emballé dans un sachet plastique. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas trop moche ... L'année dernière, j'avais eu le droit à un costume ridicule de super héros parce qu'il fallait que j'ai le même qu'elle. J'ouvris le sachet, non sans une certaine appréhension. Je découvris un costume de Robin des Bois. Elle devait donc être déguisée en Belle Marianne. J'ai connu pire comme accoutrement.

J'entendis Emmett se plaindre dans la chambre d'à côté. A quoi avait-il eu droit lui ? Avec Rose, il fallait s'attendre à tout. Celle-ci sortit de leur chambre, déguisée en Alice (de "Alice Au Pays Des Merveilles"). Elle tira Emmett par la main. C'est là que je le vis. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. J'en tombais par terre. Alice sortit, elle portait le costume auquel je pensais, intriguée par ma soudaine hilarité. Puis, en découvrant notre frère, elle aussi se mit à rire.

Il faut dire que voir Emmett déguisé en gros Lapin Blanc n'était pas une chose que l'on voyait tous les jours !

FIN.


	7. Timidité

**Drabbles sur les différentes émotions ressenties par Jasper. Cela mérite-t-il une review ? Je compte sur vous :)**

* * *

J'étais en anglais, assis au fond de la classe. Le cours ne m'intéressant que très peu, voire pas du tout, j'observais les personnes qui m'entouraient. N'ayant pas soif, je pouvais me le permettre, même si quelques fois il est dur de résister.

Jessica Stanley était fascinée par ce que disais le prof. Je me demande bien comment elle fait. A moins que ce soit un moyen pour obtenir une bonne appréciation à la fin du trimestre, ce qui ne m'étonnerai pas du personnage ... Toujours intéressée celle-là !

Eric York, quant à lui, n'était pas intéressé par le prof, mais plutôt par la bande dessinée qu'il était en train de lire. Il l'avait glissée dans son cahier, pour que cela passe inaperçu ...

Angela Weber, qui était assise à côté d'Eric, lui jetait des regards furtifs toutes les deux minutes. Et à chaque fois, un mélange d'amour et de désespoir m'envahissaient. Elle l'aimait, c'était certain, mais était trop timide pour lui avouer quoi que ce soit. Elle voulait l'inviter au bal, mais n'osait pas ... Par peur d'être rejetée ?

Pourquoi n'essayait-elle pas ? Je lui envoyais une vague de courage, et elle avait à peine osé lui sourire. Il fallait vraiment mettre la dose avec elle.

Passant près d'elle dans le couloir, je renforçai le courage envoyé tantôt. De loin, je l'entendis dire à Eric :

- Peut-on se parler après les cours ?

Je souris.

FIN.


	8. Indécision

**Drabbles sur les différentes émotions ressenties par Jasper. Alice dans une situation que toutes les filles connaissent bien :p **

* * *

J'observai Alice, qui parcourait son dressing en long et en large, à la recherche de quelque chose à se mettre. Comme si toutes les étagères et les armoires étaient vides ... Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me sorte la même phrase que tous les matins, ce qu'elle fit vingt secondes plus tard.

- Jazz, j'ai rien à me mettre.

- Dans ce cas là, ne mets rien. Je te trouve très belle comme tu es.

Elle était en sous-vêtements, elle était donc parfaite. Elle me sourit et poursuivit ses recherches. Elle ne cessait de prendre un vêtement, puis de le reposer.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle se tourna vers moi.

- Je n'ai qu'une solution : shopping !

Oh non ...

FIN.


	9. Culpabilité

**Drabbles sur les différentes émotions ressenties par Jasper. Je suis désolée, ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas écrit, je n'avais ni le temps ni vraiment l'inspiration ... Mais bon, je vais essayer d'y remédier !**

**Petit moment fraternel entre Rosalie et Jasper, durant New Moon. Vous saurez reconnaître le passage :)**

* * *

Les Volturis. Ceux qui aiment collectionner les vampires possédant un don intéressant. Pourquoi Edward avait-il cru Rosalie quand celle-ci lui avait dit que Bella était morte ? Et pourquoi diable Alice était-elle mêlée à tout ça ?

J'avais l'impression qu'une éternité s'était écoulée depuis son dernier appel ... Était-elle seulement encore en vie ? Si ce n'était pas le cas, je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire, aller la rejoindre ...

J'entendis que quelqu'un frappait à la porte de la chambre, je ne me levais même pas pour aller voir qui c'était. Rosalie entra, et vint se poser à côté de moi. Elle me parla pour la première fois depuis qu'on savait qu'une partie de notre famille était en danger de mort en Italie :

- Je suis désolée.

Elle appuya sa tête contre mon épaule, et pleura silencieusement, toutefois sans que des larmes coulent ... Il ne restait qu'une chose à faire : attendre.

FIN.


End file.
